1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polyimide precursor composition, a polyimide-molded product, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A polyimide resin is a material having characteristics of being excellent in high durability and heat resistance, and is widely used for electronic materials such as a TAB film.
Since cohesion between polyimide resin molecules having a structure that is rigid and highly symmetric is strong, and the polyimide resin is not melted by heating (infusiblity) and does not dissolve in various solvents (insolubility), so processability of this resin is poor.
An attempt at performing molecular modification on polyamic acid as a polyimide precursor and using it by dissolving the polyamic acid in a solvent other than NMP, dimethylacetamide (DMAc), dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), abd γ-butyrolactone (γ-BL) has been proposed.